


Perfect

by ashcat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steven indulged Tony, well most of the time Steve indulged Tony.  Tonight it was with the needles and Tony couldn’t be more happy about it. For Kink bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Storiesfortravellers for the prompt and always being a great friend and encouraging me!

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. He tried not to shift in response to the cold tip of the needle.

Steve laid a steadying hand on Tony’s hip. “Be still.”

Tony held himself rigidly steady as Steve made the needle glide across the curve of his shoulder blade. He tried to imagine the pink lines the tip must be making, wondering if Steve was actually going to make some art with them on his body or if he was only tracing Tony’s bones.

“Little prick,” Steve warned, voice calm and even.

Tony sucked in a breath as he felt the pinch of Steve’s fingers a moment before the prick of the needle being pushed through. He took a few deep breaths, relaxing now that the first one was in. It was always easier after the first, and Steve, damn him, would take his sweet time with this, keeping Tony on edge.

Tony had always enjoyed things being tinged with a bit of danger. He could get behind Tug McGraw’s sentiment when he said _I spent 90% of the money I earned on women, Irish whiskey and fast cars...the other 10% I wasted._ Tony may not have spent 90% of his assets on them, but he probably had squandered a sizable sum on those three weaknesses. Well those three and the cute boy or two.

Steve’s fingers were back on him again, wiping at his skin, tender as usual. Must have bled just a bit. “Little deep, sorry.”

“ S’ok.” Tony shifted to get in a more comfortable position. His cock was already hard, had been practically from the moment Steve agreed to do this with him tonight.

Tony could hear the crinkle of the plastic packaging the sterilized needle tips were in. Then the soft slip of the plastic cap being removed. He felt like his skin was hyper sensitive with anticipation, not sure where Steve would touch him next.

“Hmmm.” Steve’s breath was hot against the cool feeling of Tony’s just cleaned skin, the alcohol still tingling a bit.

Instead of drawing it out, he felt the pinch a moment before another needle was pushed through. This one more shallow, more painful. It made Tony moan.

He liked a bit of pain, if it was the right kind. The sharp, stingy kind, that was intense and flared bright before dying down quickly. He never got into the heavier, thudding pain that left him sore for days. Tony never liked to be reminded of his dalliances that long after, usually. Give him the moment of the act anyday over the after effects. That was true of most of his vices.

Steve made him wait for the next one. He ran his fingers over Tony’s back, the latex sliding against his skin and pulling it in places. He even rubbed over the skin that was trapped on top of the two metal needles, the pull of it causing Tony to gasp. 

Oh, that was simply delicious. Tony was so impressed that Steve was being so bold about this now. Tony’d had to plead for weeks to get him to agree to do something so ‘dangerous’. (Hopefully Steve wouldn’t ever know how many stupid and actually dangerous things Tony had done in the past, this was a walk in the park in comparison).

“Feel good?”

“Mmhmm.” Tony breathed out, eyes closed as he relaxed with his cheek resting on top of his folded arms.

“Four more.” Steve traced the needle down Tony’s spine, pressing it hard enough to scratch along his skin.

Tony moaned, shifting with feel of the marks it had to be leaving in it’s wake. When Steve pressed the needle in, a couple inches or so below the first one, he felt his cock twitch in response. He was glad he was on the bed, it let him get a little friction as he moved with Steve’s touch. 

The next needle started on his thigh and roamed up over a butt cheek, making some sort of design on it before heading along his lower back. Tony was glad that Jarvis was filming this for him, he wanted to see what designs Steve was making. This one hurt, it going deeper than probably Steve intended.

Steve immediately pressed the gauze to it. “You okay? Crap, sorry it’s bleeding.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Tony thought it was rather endearing how careful Steve was with him, and so concerned with his welfare. He was in some ways the perfect play partner: conscientious, careful, skilled, respectful. When they were through with these sessions, he treated Tony like he was made of glass. He babied him in a way that while Tony would never actually admit it, made him feel special in a way that nothing else ever had.

“More or stop?” Steve asked, voice filled with concern.

“More, please.”

The next to last needle went quickly, traveling from right over a rib at Tony’s side, across his back to ease in below the other two on the right. ‘Military men and their straight lines,’ Tony thought.

“Last one,” Steve said as he traced it up from Tony’s left thigh, over his other butt cheek then pressing it in line with the other two needles on the left.

Tony groaned, his cock smearing his belly with precome he was so turned on. He couldn’t help squirming under Steve’s hands as he started to knead Tony’s buttocks, pulling them open to blow across his pucker.

That always made Tony squeal, a girly sound that he found embarrassing but Steve seemed to love.

Steve chuckled and went back to squeezing Tony’s skin, gloves still on. The way the material of the gloves dragged across his skin made Tony feel even more owned, and possessed.

“Please, please Steve...” Tony wasn’t above begging when Steve was drawing it out like this. He knew exactly what Tony would need to come, and denied it, keeping him on edge.

Steve hesitated a moment, hands leaving Tony’s skin that Tony ollowed up with a whine for more contact. 

Then, finally, he felt the cool touch of two gloved fingers coated in lube pressing inside him. Steve felt around until he was rubbing Tony’s prostate directly.

Tony was practically dancing underneath him, so much sensation, the skin of his back pulling with the needles giving him prickles of pain as Steve fingered him.

When Steve ran a finger across the needled skin, letting each one bump along, Tony came. He screamed with his orgasm, hips fucking the bed as he was overcome with it.

He must have grayed out a bit because when he was next aware, Steve was rubbing alcohol on his back again and the needles were gone. Tony made a contented sound as the cold liquid felt good against his heated skin.

“Back with me?”

“Yeah.”

“What you wanted?” Steve’s voice sounded a bit unsure. Tony wished he could banish all of Steve’s doubts when it came to his prowess as Tony’s lover.

“Perfect.” Tony looked over his shoulder. “Just like you.”


End file.
